


One Night to Blow

by qwartooty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwartooty/pseuds/qwartooty
Summary: Yuuri pounded on the back door of the strip club urgently. A security guard opened it, took one look at the desperate, drunk, giggling man in front of him, and started to close it promptly.“Wait!” Yuuri blurted out, trying to look serious. “Please, just hear what I have to say.”“Please listen to him,” Phichit begged, his eyes glittering with maniacal glee. “This might be the best thing that will ever happen in my entire life.”(post episode 10 - in which Yuuri gets drunk, Viktor probably gets a boner, and Phichit finally gives his best man's speech)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was anyone else in desperate need of a wedding fic after episode 10? I frantically wrote this as a quick fix for my thirst, and I cannot even begin to explain how much fun I had with it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> [[tumblr](https://qwartooty.tumblr.com)]

It was supposed to be a small spring wedding. They were getting married in Yuuri’s hometown of Hasetsu, and he didn’t want to make a hundred people fly all the way to Japan "just to watch them get hitched." Viktor (after a short argument over ‘What do you mean, _just?!_ ’) agreed to only invite his close friends and family.

After talking it over, they both agreed not to have bachelor parties. They figured there was no point in having a “farewell to freedom” celebration, mainly because they had already shot freedom in the face when Yuuri asked Viktor to be his coach, and then buried it six feet under when Viktor showed up in Yuuri’s hot spring naked.

Just a simple wedding. Definitely no bachelor parties. Two straightforward concepts that should have been easy to follow. But when Phichit and Christophe were your best men, things could get a little... out of hand.

***

“YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!” Phichit shrieked into Yuuri’s ear.

Viktor’s hand shot out from under the covers and pushed Phichit off the bed. He lifted his head just enough to glare at Phichit, and then retreated back under the sheets to snuggle his face into his fiance’s warm chest.

Phichit was undeterred, and he propped his elbows up on the mattress. “You two are so cute.”

“Phichit,” Yuuri mumbled, not turning to face him. “Please get out of my room.”

“Okay, fine. Sleep away the most exciting day of your life,” Phichit said.

“That’s tomorrow,” Viktor’s muffled voice came from under the bedding.

“But the _anticipation!_ ” Phichit’s eyes gleamed in the morning light that streamed through the open bedroom window. He smelled cherry blossoms and freshly cooked rice and _love_ in the air. Splashing could be heard coming from the hot springs outside, and Yurio’s voice shouted at Christophe about the etiquettes of soaking. Yuuri’s parents were laughing in the room below them, and Makkachin’s feet skittered around as he yipped excitedly.

Yuuri listened to the commotion and breathed in deeply, getting a nose full of Viktor’s scent. Something in his gut squirmed happily, and he sort of understood what Phichit was getting at.

“Alright, I’m up,” he said, propping himself up on his elbows sleepily. He looked around for his glasses, and the covers fell back at the movement, revealing Viktor, who still had his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist.

Phichit snapped a picture.

“Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed when he heard the shutter sound, and he lunged for the phone. Without his glasses, his depth perception was terrible, so he ended up face down on the pillow with Viktor chuckling into his hip. Phichit grinned and hit the ‘send’ button.

“Who did you send it to?” Yuuri demanded.

Viktor’s phone beeped across the room, it’s display lighting up with Phichit’s name. There was a moment’s pause, and then Viktor and Yuuri tumbled out of bed and threw themselves at Viktor’s phone, wrestling over it for a few seconds. Viktor pinned Yuuri down and blew a raspberry on his neck, sending Yuuri into a fit of laughter.

Viktor straightened up with the phone above his head. “Ha!”

Phichit, meanwhile, was watching them quietly with flushed cheeks. “Look what I’ve accomplished, and it’s only 8 in the morning,” he whispered to himself.

***

“I thought today was supposed to be the most exciting day of my life,” Yuuri complained to Phichit twelve hours later.

The day had been full of last minute decisions that didn’t matter a whole lot to Yuuri. After spending hours answering trivial questions, he finally snapped and told his mom he didn’t care if Makkachin’s bowtie was polkadotted or striped, as long as the bowtie didn’t call off the wedding.

Yuuko warned Yuuri to get out of the house before his mom strangled him with the dog attire. That was when Phichit had swooped in and told her that he would take care of it, topping off the promise with a wink.

Now the sun was setting, and Yuuri was following his best friend down the hill toward the glimmering lights of small bars and restaurants clustered in the heart of Hasetsu.

“Don’t worry,” Phichit told him. “There’s still time to have fun.”

Yuuri fidgeted with the ring on his finger. He just wanted to talk to Viktor. Viktor had also been busy all day, and was finally relaxing in the hot spring when Yuuri was forced out of the house.

“Just one drink,” Yuuri reminded Phichit. “I’m not having any more than that.” He had only agreed to drink at all because he had nothing else to occupy his nerves with.

Phichit grunted in agreement, but was only half-listening as he sent out a group text.

***

Viktor sighed in contentment as he lifted himself out of the hot spring, steam rolling off his skin despite the warm summer breeze. A cherry blossom petal landed on his shoulder, and when he went to brush it off, the golden rays from the setting sun glinted off his ring.

There was absolutely nothing that could ruin his almost euphoric sense of well being. He was getting married tomorrow. To _Yuuri Katsuki_. His stomach did a twist of excitement.

“Ah, young love,” Chris said, watching him from the steaming water.

“I’m older than you,” Viktor replied. He grabbed a towel and began drying off his hair.

“Hmm,” Chris leaned against the rocks and really looked at him. “Right now you’re blushing like a teenager.”

Viktor couldn’t fight the smile spreading across his face.

Chris shielded his eyes. “Turn it off, it’s too bright!”

“Oh, shut up. Sorry I have such a dazzling smile,” Viktor said, throwing his wet towel at him.

Chris’s phone vibrated by his elbow, and he used the towel to dry off one of his hands before picking it up.

Chris read his messages. “Uh, Viktor?”

“Hmm?” Viktor hummed, looking at his ring again. It looked so good during golden hour.

“I just got a text from Phichit.”

“Oh?” Viktor moved his hand back and forth in the fading sunlight, letting the surface glimmer.

“He invited me and a bunch of other people to Yuuri’s bachelor party tonight.”

Viktor took a moment to process that sentence.

“....Bachelor party?”

“Apparently,” Chris said, turning the screen toward him. Viktor bent down and took the phone from him.

[Mars 6 a 20:14]  
_Phichit Chulanont:_ _BACHELOR PARTY HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! get your drank on with the LEGENDARY Yuuri Katsuki tonight at the seaside izakaya ASAP! help our beloved Yuuri bid adieu to his last night of freedom (and all that other misogynistic crap that usually comes with these invitations) with a FLING before the RING! even tho that thing is already glued to his finger amiright???!!!_

“What happened to your ‘no bachelor parties’ pact?” Chris asked, eyebrows raised.

Viktor sighed. “This is definitely Phichit’s idea.”

Chris grinned wickedly. “You know what this means, right?”

Viktor knew exactly what he was about to say. “Absolutely not.”

“Come on! Yuuri gets a bachelor party, so why can’t you?”

“I don’t need one.”

“It’ll be fun!”

Viktor handed the phone back to Chris and turned away. “There’s no way I’m going to a strip club with you. Unless Yuuri’s the one stripping.”

Chris put on his very best “sexy” pout. Viktor ignored him and headed for the shower.

“Stop being so immune to my charm!” Chris called after him, irritated.

Not five minutes into his shower, Chris burst in on him.

“Chris.”

“How about now?” he asked, his face glowing as he showed Viktor his phone. Viktor’s mouth fell open. On the screen was a picture of Yuuri, his face flushed and his eyes wild, as he stood on a table surrounded by many people they both knew. Everyone was holding up drinks, and according to Instagram, the picture was only posted one minute ago.

“It’s only been ten minutes since he sent out that text! How fast can these people assemble?”

Chris’s eyes twinkled. “Put a drink in Yuuri’s hand and the whole town will probably come to watch.”

“Yuuri already looks drunk,” Viktor said with a groan.

Chris ran a finger down the doorframe coyly. “So are we gonna do this or what?”

Viktor frantically rubbed the suds out of his hair. “Fine. But only for a bit, and then we find Yuuri and bring him home before he gets banquet-level boozy.”

***

“I’m getting married tomorrow!” Yuuri shouted out to the bar packed with people.

Everyone bellowed out their excitement, and the noise nearly knocked Yuuri off the table.

“Why are we here?” Yurio asked bitterly, swirling his sparkling apple juice around in his glass.

Otabek was still clapping his congratulations. “We were invited to celebrate,” he said.

Yurio muttered a complaint under his breath, but he didn’t seem all that unhappy.

Across the room, Yuuko was dragging her three kids out of the building. “How did you even get in?!” she asked, exasperated.

Minako was drinking at the bar with Yuuri’s former coach, Celestino. He listened politely as she preached passionately about how happy Yuuri was going to be for the rest of his life.

“I mean look at him! Just look! He’s never been like this! He’s so precious, please protect him.”

“Minako, I’m not his coach anymore.”

Minako grabbed his shirt collar and lowered her voice menacingly. “ _Protect him anyway_.”

At a hightop, Mila and Sala were getting ready to drink a flight of tequila each, with Emil and Michele standing by nervously with limes.

Outside, poor Minami was still trying to get past the bouncer. “I’m old enough, I swear!” he said, stomping a foot down in irritation.

Yuuri was now waving his arms drunkenly around as he teetered on top of the table, while Leo and Guang-Hong danced around him on the floor.

“I can’t believe everyone happened to go out drinking at the same bar as me!” Yuuri laughed happily.

Phichit, meanwhile, was staring at his phone in horror.

Leo saw his expression and stop dancing. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Phichit shook his head. “Uh, Yuuri?” he called up to his dancing friend. “You better come down here and take a look at this.”

Leo and Guang-Hong helped Yuuri down from the table. Yuuri took the phone and saw an instagram picture, marked at about an hour ago.

It was a picture of Christophe licking a stack of dollar bills, and Viktor was lounging in a chair beside him, wearing shades despite the room’s poor lighting. Yuuri peered at the location above the picture, and his eyes grew wide.

 _Ocean Top Nude_. The only strip club in Hasetsu.

***

Yuuri pounded on the back door of the strip club urgently. A security personnel opened it, took one look at the desperate, drunk, giggling man in front of him, and started to close it promptly.

“Wait!” Yuuri blurted out, trying to look serious. “Please, just hear what I have to say.”

Behind him, Phichit clapped his hands together in a pleading gesture. “Please listen to him,” he begged, his eyes glittering with maniacal glee. “This might be the best thing that will ever happen in my entire life.”

The muscular man raised his eyebrows, curious.

***

Viktor was bored beyond belief. He checked his phone, but his lock screen notifications were clear, leaving only his new wallpaper of Yuuri and him snuggling in bed.

Chris, of course, was having the time of his life. “Come on, stop being such a wet blanket,” he said loudly over the music. He was gripping his dollar bills excitedly, watching a young woman bend and shake to the beat.

Viktor knew full well Chris had no real interest in women, so he said, “You just like living vicariously through them.”

“Can’t you picture me up on that stage? I would be so _good_ at it.”

 _A little too good_ , Viktor thought, easily conjuring up images. He twisted his ring around his finger distractedly, wondering how Yuuri was doing.

“We can leave after the main act,” Chris said, noticing his impatience.

Viktor perked up, ready to go. “When’s the main act?”

“Ten o’clock, which is…. Two minutes from now.” he said, checking his watch.

Viktor turned eagerly toward the stage, excited for it to be over so he could leave and finally find Yuuri. The women currently entertaining guests wrapped up their performances and gathered their money. One of them shot Viktor a smirk before disappearing behind the backstage curtain.

“Looks like you caught her eye,” Chris said, waggling his eyebrows.

Viktor didn’t say anything. The smirk didn’t seem right, somehow.

The dim lights faded to black, and a smooth voice came on over an old crackly audio system.

“Good evening,” the voice said, and a slow, snappy sort of music started to play. “Tonight we’ve got a special treat.” The curtains started to rise slowly. “A pre-wedding surprise,” the voice went on, and Viktor tensed up. He shot Chris a startled look, but Chris just shook his head and shrugged. It wasn’t his plan, then. “This one goes out to Viktor Nikiforov, with love...”

The spotlights lit up, and a familiar form was straddling a single chair on the stage. Two beautiful dark eyes stared down into Viktor’s very soul. Viktor ripped his sunglasses off.

“...from Katsuki Yuuri.”

Viktor immediately stood up, grabbed all of the money out of Chris’s hands, and threw it at Yuuri before he even had a chance to start dancing. Chris held his empty hands out, stunned.

“Wooh! Get ‘im, Yuuri!” Phichit called out from the back of the room.

Yuuri gave Viktor a sly grin, and slowly lifted one of his legs.

***

It was nearly midnight, and everyone from the bar had somehow found their way back to the Katsuki family’s inn. There weren’t nearly enough rooms for everyone, so most people ended up passing out on the family room floor.

“I’m so embarrassed,” Yuuri said, planting his face down on the table in the middle of the room.

Viktor had his chin propped up in his hand, and he was watching Yuuri fondly. “I had a great time.”

“You weren’t the one making a fool of yourself!”

“My favorite part was the lapdance.”

“Ugh!” Yuuri sat up and drank some more water. “At least I’m not black-out drunk this time. I would hate to be hungover for our… our…”

Yuuri’s face went even redder than before, and he covered his mouth, embarrassed.

Viktor gave him a long look. “Did you just remember we were getting married?”

“I-It’s hard to believe sometimes!”

Viktor reached across the table and pulled Yuuri’s hands away from his mouth so he could hold them. He could feel Yuuri’s ring against his skin, cool and comforting. “Sometimes I’m afraid I’ll wake up and it will all have been a dream,” he said softly.

Yuuri gripped his hands back, hard. “It’s not, right?”

“Right.”

“We’re getting married tomorrow.”

“We are,” Viktor confirmed, excitement bubbling up in his throat.

“And then we’ll have the rest of our lives,” Yuuri said.

Viktor let out a shuddering breath. “I take back what I said before,” he said, and Yuuri gave him a puzzled look. “About tomorrow being the most exciting day of our lives. I think it’s actually going to be the day after that.”

“And then the next day after that,” Yuuri said, getting up on his knees.

“Forever and ever,” Viktor agreed, leaning over the table.

“My newsfeed is so lit tonight,” Phichit whispered, holding his phone up to get a video from where he lay next to the table. Viktor grabbed it without looking away from Yuuri and threw it to the other side of the room.

“Hey!” Phichit said, scurrying around them to get it.

Viktor and Yuuri pulled away from the kiss, grinning.

***

The wedding ceremony was outside, and they were blessed with blue skies and a warm ocean breeze that swept up the cherry blossom petals. Phichit insisted that the air smelled like flowers and fish and _love_. Makkachin looked absolutely stunning in his polkadotted bowtie. The triplets took most of the pictures, giving everyone double chins due to the angle.

Yuuri was practically bouncing on his feet by the time they got to the kissing part. He grabbed Viktor's tie and yanked him forward eagerly, and Viktor grabbed him around the waist. Their free hands found each other, and they held on tight, the warm sunshine seeming to illuminate their rings and smiles.

The kiss was short and sweet. Yakov cried like a man, silent and snotty. 

The wedding reception was wild. Phichit had his best man’s speech loaded like a gun, and his ammo was a list of Viktor’s kinks, which he had somehow acquired from the man two years back before Yuuri had known how Viktor felt.

Phichit read the speech like a grocery list: “The way Yuuri smells after a shower, the way Yuuri smells after he skates, Yuuri’s fingers, Yuuri’s mouth, Yuuri’s laugh, the way Yuuri’s toes squirm when-”

“Oh-kaaaay,” Viktor yelled out, lunging for the piece of paper.

Phichit jumped back, still listing off items like, “The way Yuuri opens canned vegetables, the color pink but only when referencing Yuuri’s lips, etcetera-”

“Etcetera?” Chris asked, touching his own nipples through his shirt.

Yuuri was bright red from head to toe where he sat at the wedding party's long table, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

“I-I thought it was for a psychology project!” Viktor explained loudy to the crowd of people silently judging him.

“You realize none of those are actual kinks, right?” Yurio ground out, gripping his fork so tight it was bending. “You’re just… obsessed with Yuuri.”

“I know that _now!_ ” Viktor said, snatching at the paper.

Phichit dodged his attempt and continued, “The marks left on Yuuri’s nose after he wears his glasses for a long time, Yuuri’s handwriting, the extra belly fat Yuuri gets when he’s doesn’t exercise-”

Viktor finally got hold of the speech. Panting hard, he crumpled it up and threw it for Makkachin to chase after.

“I can email you another copy,” Phichit whispered to Yuuri. Yuuri buried his face in his hands, but he didn’t say no.

It was Christoph’s turn to speak. He stood up, looked around, and sat down.

“There’s no way I can top that,” he said sadly.

Everyone was immensely relieved.

The dancing portion of the day was all anyone talked about for months afterward. Instead of a first dance, Yuuri and Viktor decided to skate at the local ice rink. Yuuko had let them practice in the months leading up to the wedding, making sure to keep her kids out so the performance wouldn’t be leaked before the big day. Yuuri and Viktor stepped and glided together, two skating as one, even performing a series of lifts and two throw jumps, eliciting gasps from the audience.

“Looks fun,” Otabek said, his eyes lighting up. Yurio glanced at him thoughtfully.

The song ended, and to Viktor’s surprise, Yuuri continued to skate. He had created a routine for Viktor and had practiced it alone without him knowing. Viktor watched from the side of the rink, breathless throughout its entirety. No one could take their eyes off Yuuri, and Yuuri never took his eyes off Viktor.

And then to everyone’s surprise, Viktor had a solo routine ready for Yuuri in return.

Yuuri cried.

When it was all over, Viktor skated across the rink and leaned across the barrier, his eyes bright and eager as Yuuri welcomed him into his open arms.

“And they lived happily ever after,” Phichit said, pushing his shades up the bridge of his nose.

“We’re indoors,” Yurio pointed out. Beside him, the triplets were already uploading the pair skating routine onto youtube.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this fic stand on its own, but if you want some more background information on Viktor's so-called "kink" list, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644615) :3c


End file.
